Malam Berdarah
by Arata Aurora
Summary: Minato, pada akhirnya harus mengambil sebuah keputusan./ "Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!"/ "Yondaime-sama, maaf..."/ Sad ending./ for MinaKushi Canon Challenge


**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fic for MinaKushi Challenge**

**Tema Nomor: 13**

**Summary: **Minato, pada akhirnya harus mengambil sebuah keputusan. / "Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!"/ "Yondaime-sama, maaf…"/ Sad ending.

**. **

**Warning : Aneh, Gak jelas, Berantakan. Canon maksa karena alur berubah-ubah. OC.**

**.**

**Jangan dibaca! Kalau tidak mau terima akibatnya.**

**.**

**.**

_Engkau pernah bertanya,_

_Tentang kenapa aku menyukai bulan purnama?_

_Maka aku jawab saat ini,_

_Karena di bawah bulan purnama, aku memahami bahwa cinta kita akan abadi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malam Berdarah**

**.**

**.**

**Trap… trap… trap…**

Suara langkah kaki di balik pepohonan hutan Konoha mewarnai malam yang tampak mencekam ini. Udara sendiri tidak terlampau dingin, juga tidak terlampau panas. Bukan berarti hangat. Tetapi, semuanya seakan kosong.

Di atas sana. Terlihat bulan memancarkan cahaya 'semunya'. Ada kenangan-kenangan bagi setiap orang mengenai bulan purnama. Beberapa diantaranya baik, beberapa diantaranya buruk.

Aku masih berlari dengan sedikit perasaan gemetar. Meski, apabila anda melihat apa yang kutampilkan. Anda akan berkata, "Kamu tipe orang yang dapat tenang di situasi apapun."

Memang itu benar. Jika dilihat dari luar.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku gemetar karena ketakutan. Tetapi aku hanya ragu-ragu akan sesuatu hal yang membuatku harus mengambil sebuah keputusan penting. Dan jangan samakan dengan hak asasi, karena anda juga akan sulit jika di posisi ini.

Sejenak aku berhenti sebentar dan bersembunyi di salah satu pohon. Melirik ke belakang lewat ekor netra. Kudapati, dia masih berjarak cukup jauh.

Dengan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Aku memantapkan hati akan melakukan hal ini. Sesuatu yang terbesar dalam hidupku sendiri.

Ada beberapa hal yang terus mengusik pikiranku. Semuanya masih terlihat dengan jelas di memori yang kumiliki. Mulai dari peristiwa sebelas tahun yang lalu.

"Hah? Bayi?" tanyaku heran.

Kushina mengatakan dengan ceria, "Aku akan menjadi ibu, dattebane!"

"Dan aku akan menjadi ayah…" kataku seolah tak percaya.

"Seorang ibu!" serunya senang.

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!" seruku bahagia.

"Seorang ibu, dattebane!"

"Coba bayangkan, aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!"

"Seorang ibu!"

Aku tahu, dia adalah seorang jinchuuriki dari monster rubah bernamakan Kyuubi. Dia adalah wanita yang kuat, aku juga tahu. Tapi, fakta bahwa segel yang terpasang akan melemah ketika seorang jinchuuriki hamil, itu tidak dapat terbantahkan.

Maka, pilihan yang terbaik yang aku lakukan saat itu adalah menugaskan Kakashi, seseorang yang kupercayai untuk mengawasi Kushina.

Awal mula. Semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna. Tidak ada gejala-gejala bahwa seseorang yang kemungkinan mengincar kekuatan dari Kyuubi akan datang menampakkan diri. Aku sedikit bernafas lega.

Dan di tanggal sepuluh Oktober itu… anak pertama kami. Uzumaki Naruto melihat dunia barunya.

Kulirik sekali lagi, apakah dia masih cukup jauh? Dan kuhitung, mengkalkulasi, apakah aku dapat melakukan sesuatu?

Akhirnya dengan menarik nafas cukup dalam, kemudian memusatkan chakra alam, menyerapnya dan menggabungkan dengan kekuatan ninjutsu. _Sage mode_ tercipta.

Naruto lahir dengan selamat. Meskipun Kyuubi terus saja memberontak ingin keluar, aku masih sanggup menahan segelnya agar tidak terlepas.

Hari-hari yang kami lewati sangat bahagia. Kushina selalu saja menyayangi Naruto. Ada perasaan hangat di kala aku melihat itu. Kebahagiaannya. Senyumnya. Tutur kata bahasanya yang kian lembut itu. Membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Waktu kecil, sebelum aku mengenal atau masuk ke dalam akademi ninja. Aku sering sekali pergi bersama ayahku ketika malam purnama tiba. Hanya sekedar memandangi bulan purnama di atas bukit. Kami hanya berdua. Tidak bersama ibuku. Karena ibu sudah pergi ke 'surga' ketika aku berumur satu tahun. Tidak ada ingatan berarti tentang ibuku. Tidak ada. Karena aku masih sangat kecil.

Namun, aku tahu ibuku adalah seorang yang baik dan penyayang. Aku tahu dari sorot mata milik ayah ketika menatap bulan.

"Ayah, apa alasan ayah menyukai ibu?" tanyaku dengan polosnya. Saat itu, usiaku lima tahun. Kami berdua melakukan aktivitas memandangi bulan bulat yang benderang.

Ayahku mengalihkan pandangannya, menatapku dengan senyum tulusnya. Dia berujar, "Karena ibumu seperti bulan."

Aku tampak keheranan. "Apakah hanya itu?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk mantap. "Lalu, apa yang Minato-kun suka?" tanyanya balik. Pertanyaan itu membuatku berpikir sekilas.

"Aku…"

"Iya…"

Aku menatap bulan purnama. Cahayanya memberikan perasaan hangat tiada tara. "Aku juga menyukai bulan." Aku tersenyum lima jari.

Dia tersenyum lembut. "Ibumu… pasti akan bahagia…"

Ucapanku waktu itu, menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berarti. Yaitu ketika pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Kushina.

Itu adalah hari di mana aku menemukan bulan di wajah seseorang. Wajahnya yang bulat pada waktu itu. Wajahnya yang memerah pada waktu itu. Wajahnya yang sedang cemberut pada waktu lain. Adalah sesuatu yang mengingatkanku pada bulan. Dan tanpa sadar aku mencintainya. Membuntutinya diam-diam. Mencuri-curi pandang ketika dia tengah kesepian. Hal itu membuatku semakin tambah sayang.

"Yondaime… rupanya kau sudah siap…" kata seseorang di depanku ini.

Tawa semena-menanya. Tatapan tajamnya. Wajah kerasnya. Membuatku merinding sesaat.

Tetapi, jasad yang berada di depanku ini. Bukan. Bukan dia. Semua kenangan, semua kasih sayang. Terngiang-iang, apakah aku harus melakukan ini semua? Sedikit tetes air mata mengalir tanpa sadar. Haruskah? Apakah harus?

Kushina sungguh menyayangi Naruto. Bahkan sampai-sampai kalau boleh aku bilang dia terlalu takut kehilangan anak kami itu. Dia selalu bangun pagi. Melihat Naruto bangun. Mengajak Naruto tertawa, mengajak Naruto bermain dengan gembira.

Hingga ketika usia Naruto lima tahun.

**Brak…**

Pintu Hokage itu di buka dengan kasar. Sontak aku memandang siapa yang datang. berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Ku-kushina… a-ada apa?" tanyaku gemetar. Karena belum pernah kulihat istriku ini menangis dengan isakan begitu menyesakkan seperti ini.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…" Dia menangis sesenggukan. Aku memegang pundaknya, mencoba untuk menenangkanya. "Na-naruto… telah diculik!?"

Aku membeku kaku. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana semua ini terjadi?

Tak membuang-buang waktu. Banyak jounin kukerahkan untuk mencari anak kesayanganku itu. Karena aku, adalah ayahnya.

"Tak kusangka kau begitu cengeng Yondaime…" kata orang di depanku ini. "Atau dapat aku bilang, Minato!"

Aku mengatur nafasku. Mencoba menahan semua perasaan yang menyerangku malam ini, semuanya. Tidak akan aku mundur lagi. Karena aku sudah sejauh ini.

Hari pertama pencarian Naruto tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hari berikutnya serupa. Hari ketiganya, aku sedikit merasa bosan serta jengah dan ingin mencari Naruto dengan tanganku sendiri.

Tapi, jabatan sebagai Hokage menahanku.

Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menghadapi semua ini. Rasa perih ini. Rasa sakit karena Kushina seakan mati.

Hingga tiga bulan setelah itu.

"Yondaime-sama, maaf…" kata seorang anbu. Aku memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Kami telah berhasil menemukan Naruto-sama, tapi…"

Pikiranku kosong.

"Naruto-sama telah dibunuh…"

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Nafasku berlari memburu dengan sadisnya. Kuhampiri jasad anak kecil berumur lima tahun itu. Salah apa sehingga ia jadi seperti ini. Bercak-bercak darah telah bersih di ruangan otopsi rumah sakit Konoha. Wajah polosnya. Senyum tulusnya. Kata-kata jujurnya. Dimana? Dimana kata-kata itu berada?

"A-apakah kau sudah menemukan Naruto?"

Malam itu setelah kembali dari menemui jasad Naruto. Kushina menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuatku membisu karena takut. Takut apa reaksinya nanti. Takut, apakah ia akan meninggalkanku.

Maka, aku jawab, "Sedikit lagi… pasti akan ketemu…" kataku menahan sesak dalam dada. "Jangan lupa makan Kushina!?" senyumku 'palsu'.

Aku terus menyembunyikan fakta ini dari Kushina. Dan berharap, suatu saat nanti aku akan dapat mengatakannya ketika waktunya tiba. Entah kapan itu aku tidak tahu.

"Jadi… kau pasti telah mengerti apa yang terjadi bukan…" kata seseorang di depanku ini. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan Yondaime…?"

TIDAK. Kushina belum mengetahui faktanya!? Kushina bahkan tidak pernah keluar rumah sejak berita tentang penculikan Naruto beredar. Kushina bahkan…

**Brak…**

… dia tidak ada di kamarnya sekarang.

Satu bulan setelah aku tahu fakta tentang Naruto. Kushina memustuskan untuk mencari sendiri keberadaan anak kami. Dia hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas di kamarnya. Memberitahukan bahwa, aku tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak perlu takut dia akan berpindah ke lain hati. Aku tidak perlu takut dia takkan kembali. Aku…

Tentu saja aku takut. Aku tidak mau kehilangan anggota keluargaku lagi. Aku tidak mau hal buruk lainnya terjadi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau.

Maka, aku mengundurkan diri dari jabatan Hokage. Aku mencari keberadaan Kushina dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku mencarinya dengan sesak yang terus datang setiap malam tiba. Aku… tidak ingin kehilanganmu.

** Crash… crash…**

** Trang… trang…**

** Buagh… duagh… DAGH.**

Suara kunai saling beradu. Suara pukulan saling menghantam.

Orang ini, orang di depanku ini. aku harus menghentikannya secepatnya!?

Aku bergerak lebih cepat. Mengunci tangannya, mencari titik syaraf yang tepat. Hingga dia tak berdaya untuk sesaat.

Tiga tahun berlalu tanpa sesuatu yang berarti. Meski begitu, aku masih belum mau menyerah. Aku terus belajar. Aku terus mencari tahu. Tak peduli itu siang atau malam. Tak peduli aku sudah makan atau masih kelaparan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi.

Hingga, di tahun keempat.

"Ku-kushina… akhirnya…" kataku penuh kelegaan di dada, untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat tahun berpisah darinya. Aku bertatap muka dengannya.

Tapi… dia menangis?

Dia menjauh setiap aku mendekatinya. Dia seakan-akan menganggapku orang terjahat di dunia.

"Ku-kushina maaf… maafkan aku… tentang Naruto…" kataku tertunduk pasrah. "A-aku ha-hanya tidak mau kau bersedih…"

Dia masih terus menangis, "Ak-ku sudah tahu itu Minato!?" katanya serak. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu…" katanya sedikit tenang.

Aku tersentak. Menatapnya. Jika demikian, kenapa? Kenapa ia terus berlari menghindar?

"Tapi ak-ku tak bi-bisa… Minato…" katanya dengan gemetar, air matanya kembali mengalir. "Aku tak mau menyakitimu…"

Ada alasan-alasan lain mengapa aku begitu menyayangi Kushina. Selain karena sikap penyayangnya. Selain karena sikap marah-marahnya. Yaitu, dia begitu sangat tulus dan mau melakukan apa saja untuk orang yang dia sayangi.

Dia meninggalkanku lagi, di dalam hutan yang entah aku juga tidak tahu letaknya ini. aku tersungkur kaku. Rasa sakit itu menjalar perih. Hingga sesak air mata meluncur kasar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Orang ini, orang ini. Entah siapa sebenarnya dia. Aku harus menghentikannya sekarang juga.

"Rupanya… kau sudah memiliki rencana ya! Yondaime…" dia masih dapat berkata dengan nada sesuka hatinya itu.

Tak membuang-buang waktu. Aku segera membuat segel tangan. Menggunakan jurus yang dianggap terlarang ini. Bahkan mungkin.,. hanya akulah yang pertama kali menggunakannya.

"Kami mendapat kabar bahwa desa-desa tetangga telah di serang oleh seseorang yang mirip dengan Kushina…"

Mendengarnya, aku tak bereaksi apa-apa. Aku tidak menjawab, ataupun marah-marah. Kurasa, Sandaime-sama yang mengatakan ini tahu tentang apa yang sedang aku pikirkan kini. Aku telah tahu kabar tentang itu. Mungkin, dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanku.

Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya. Aku bahkan pernah bertarung dengannya. Tubuhnya. Rambutnya. Matanya. Wajah ayunya…

Di-dia BENAR-BENAR Kushina!

Pertarungan demi pertarungan antara aku dan dia terjadi setiap purnama tiba. Tapi, aku selalu mencoba untuk tak mengeluarkan kemampuanku sepenuhnya. Karena aku menyadari. Kushina… bukanlah seorang jinchuuriki lagi.

Maka, aku selalu mencoba untuk mencari cara agar Kushina dapat menjadi Kushina yang dulu.

Hingga ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku. Tentang jutsu ruang dan waktu. Tentang bagaimana memindahkan benda ke suatu tempat lain yang telah kutandai. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku coba. Menggabungkannya dengan…

**Jleb… **

"Hiraisin no Shiki Fuujin."

... jurus dewa kematian.

Kalau kamu, Uzumaki Kushina. Kalau kau Kushina…

"Mi-minato…" katanya pelan. Kami sama-sama jatuh ambruk akibat jutsu ini. "Ke-kenapa kau mau melakukan ini semua…?"

… bertanya kenapa aku melakukan semua ini.

Aku akan menjawab. "Watashi wa… anata o… aishite."

Di bawah bulan purnama ini. Angin malam berhembus perlahan. Sebenarnya, ada rasa perih itu. Sebenarnya, ada rasa rindu itu.

"Ke-nnapa lama sekali…?"

"…"

Ya, seperti dugaanku. Jurus ini lebih cepat dari sekedar Shiki Fuujin. Terang saja, karena pada dasarnya aku hanya memindahkanya. Sungguh luar biasa. Namun, tentu setiap jutsu memiliki risiko tersediri.

"Aku tahu, setelah ini… kita berdua akan mati…" kata Kushina. Aku mendekapnya, mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan untuk tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. "Tapi, aku senang…"

"Dan aku mencintaimu…" bisikku.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan sesenggukan itu terujar. Meski, tangis air mata tak dapat ia hentikan.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa aku menyukai bulan purnama? Aku akan menjawab. Karena di bawah bulan purnama ini cintaku dan cintamu akan abadi untuk selamanya. Walau, di tempat berbeda.

Biarlah angin malam ini terus membawa kabar kita ke penjuru desa. Biarlah sesak dari deru nafas milikmu, juga milikku terpendam semakin perih. Karena, setelah ini. aku percaya, kita akan bersama.

**.**

**End**

**.**

Huh… kenapa aku bisa buat fic seperti ini…?

Tapi…

Bagaimana? Bagaimana?

Untuk siapa sebenarnya yang merasuki Kushina. di sini aku buat OC. Ok.

**Note: **Jika anda bersedih berarti saya berhasil. Tapi, jika anda tertawa berarti saya ngelantur ke mana-mana. Oh… iya, kalau genre-nya masih salah. Jangan sungkan untuk komen!

**.**

Dan untuk Agata-san. Apabila fic di atas tidak lolos untuk fic Minakushi Challenge karena dengan alasan apapun. Saya dengan senang hati akan menghapusnya.

**.**

**Terima kasih.**

**.**


End file.
